mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome Home/Chapter 2
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 2 Violet walked across the bright green grass, still a bit shaken. She had made it in, but it was far from over. She still had to achieve good grades, she still had to make friends... But still, she felt so happy knowing she was Violet Nightshade, a member of the Royal academy. Her thoughts were interrupted when she stumbled, realizing what was happening just quickly enough to stretch her hands out. She got back up on her knees, looking at her hands. Her left one looked fine and only stung a bit, but her right hand was nearly yelling in pain, and was slightly bleeding. How am I going to write with this? She tightened her right hand, and forced herself up. Violet had only just focused on how much her body ached. Had that creaky old boat made her sleep funny? Was this another one of the side effects of her worrying too much? She could not say. Violet turned to what had tripped her over before, and saw a suitcase laying on the ground. It was in better shape then her old one, this one being new and shiny. She knelled down, and read the label. "Summer..." she muttered. She scanned the area, and heard some cheers of around a corner. Violet grabbed the suitcase, and walked of towards the cheers. As she turned the corner, she saw a girl, around her age, jumping around in a cheerleader's outfit, waving around pompoms. The person was so distracted with the cheers she didn't even see her coming. "Uh, excuses me, I'm looking for a Summer." The cheerleader stopped, noticing Violet for the first time. Her bright, blue eyes seamed to sparkle at her. "Hi!" the girl called out, excitedly, "I'm S-U-M-M-E-R! Whoo hoo! What do you need me for?" "Umm, I found your suitcase, and I thought you might want it back." "Really?" Violet walked up and showed Summer the suitcase. "Thanks!" Summer said, "I was wondering where this went. Whats you name?" "Violet Nightshade." "That's a nice name. Where are your friends?" "Uhh, I don't have any friends. You the first student here I've met." "Don't worry, you can be my friend!" "Thanks. Its nice not to be alone." "Hey, I'll show you something awesome I saw, come with me." Violet, not expecting what she would see, followed Summer. When they arrived, Summer pointed to a boy. Her had blond, spiked hair, that with the sun behind him looked like it had a golden lining. His big, brilliant, dark eyes, which had a fantastic stare to them. He wore a colourful shirt which perfectly matched his hair, and brown pants to bring it all together. He had a perfect, pleasant smile on his face, but for some reason, seemed to be talking to himself, and holding what looked like a block of iron to his ear. "He's so dreamy, isn't he?" Summer asked. "Yeah," Violet replied, still in a daze. "Who is he?" she asked. "His name is Travis," Summer replied, "But I don't know anything about him, I haven't had a chance to speak with him yet." Violet only snapped to attention when the school bell rang. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, but she hoped it was no more than a few minuets. The main building of the academy stood as proud as a solider. The orange and red bricks blazed brightly, as the sun shone on them. The white windows and door stood out, making the building even more remarkable. As if it wasn't enough, there was a massive, golden, brilliant bell on top of the school. Violet, Summer and a few other students were waiting outside by the time Miss Marshall arrived. "Hello everyone," Miss Marshall loudly announced, "Today, we are going to choose our classes. Come inside, find a seat, and sit down. I'll have paperwork to you shortly." Miss Marshall opened the doors, and she lead the students inside to a class room. Violet sat down next to Summer. "What are you going to choose, Violet?" Summer whispered. "I'm not sure yet." Violet replied. "Whatever I do, I'm going to do athletics. I hope Travis does it too." "Okay class," Miss Marshall said, interrupting their conversation, "I'm going to give you a list of all the subjects you can choose. Write down your six choices. You have five minutes." Miss Marshall came around and handed papers to everyone. Violet couldn't believe how many choices there were. It was like a black, endless staircase with a white light watching over. Violet skimmed the options as quickly as possible, and made a decision. She felt pain run through her aching hand as she wrote down her choices. Maths English Science Music Athletics Drama Violet waited for Miss Marshall to announce the time was up, and when she did, she had Travis collect all the sheets of paper. As Travis came by Violet, she had to cover her face, feeling it turn red as she handed the paper back. Focus Violet told herself. Focus But when Travis turned around for a split second and gave her a wink, Violet felt her head spinning. Category:Welcome Home Chapters